The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for minimizing the maximum required link capacity for three-dimensional interconnect routing.
Electronic systems often include components that are desirably accessible during operation or shutdown of the electronic system. For example, an electronic system may include a chassis holding computer boards, where the chassis or boards may be withdrawn from the remainder of the electronic system so that the computer boards are accessible. Accessibility of the computer boards may be desirable for a number of reasons such as replacement, repair, upgrade, etc.
Cables provide interconnection between components held in the chassis (e.g., the computer cards) and the remainder of the electronic system. However, many electronic systems are hindered by limited physical space for routing interconnect between boards and the chassis, and thus, wiring between devices of the electronic system is generally cluttered and unorganized making work on the electronic system such as assembly, reconfiguration and maintenance difficult and time consuming.